Conventional bicycle lamps are known, which have sheet-metal fastening elements, the strut-attaching end of which is clamshell-shaped. The two shells are positioned on respective sides of the strut and tensioned with respect to each other by interpenetrating clamping screws. Due to their method of manufacture, the shells have on their edges a burr or ridge which, upon clamping of the element, bites into the paint of the strut and destroys it. Corrosion of the strut from this point onward is the inevitable result.
Despite its bite, this construction doesn't offer any significant degree of resistance to torque acting around the longitudinal axis of the strut supporting it; rather, the lamp and mounting tends to twist around the strut. Therefore, this structure is totally unsuited for mounting on horizontal struts. Further, it also works poorly on small-diameter struts.
Another conventional construction wraps a strap around the handlebars like a bandage and is tensioned with a single securing screw next to the handlebar. This avoids the problem of damaging the plating or paint of the handlebar, but also offers no significant resistance to twisting torques. Generally, it also requires that one end of the strut or bar be freely accessible, so that a continuous strap loop can be slipped over the end.